


Miniskirt

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Derek likes Stiles in a skirt, Erica is a bitch, M/M, Miniskirts, One sided Derek Hale/Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica just wants to prove that she's better than Stiles and deserves Derek more than Stiles does. Though, she doesn't account for what Derek thinks of Stiles in a skirt. Slightly crackish and one sided Erica/Derek if you squint hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniskirt

Stiles would not let Erica's short skirts, low cut tops, and over the top confidence get to him. He was secure in his relationship with Derek and no matter how much Erica tried to pull Derek away, the sour wolf never gave her the time of day. Stiles wasn't worried about Derek, he was a little more worried that Erica would break him down despite his mantra to the contrary. He could see the evil, sadistic look in her eye every time Stiles was forced to be near her and he knew she was planning something.

"Stiles," she purred in his ear while they were working in the kitchen. He did his best to ignore her and act like he didn't hear but the uptick in his heartbeat in werewolf ears gave him away. "I wonder what your legs look like in a mini skirt. Would you be willing to try one on one of mine so we could compare ourselves to see who looks better? Derek can be the judge of who pulls of the look better."

"I'm not wearing a skirt, Erica. I don't know what you're trying to get at, but leave me the hell out of it," Stiles huffed. He busied himself with laying out the cookie dough on the baking sheet for later on once the pack meeting was over with while Erica circled around him like a vulture after the leftover kill.

"What I'm trying to get at it is you and it seems to be working. I will get you to do what I want and it will be a lot easier if you put this on yourself," Erica snapped. She held up a black mini skirt that looked barely big enough to be considered a belt. "If you are a good boy, I'll let you wear underwear. Otherwise, I'll make you show off more than just your legs."

"I hate you, so much right now!" Stiles cried out as he snatched the garment out of her hands. He dropped his pants and shimmied into the tight fitting fabric. "Happy now?"

"Not quite. Your boxers are longer and this just looks utterly tacky. Take them off and try these on for size," Erica laughed as she tossed a chunk of lace at Stiles chest.

"A thong, honestly?" He asked, exasperated with the game. Erica glared her yellow eyes at him until Stiles did as she instructed. "Better?"

"Yes, much. Now we just need the judge but those hair legs do nothing for you in that. Derek, could I borrow you for a minute!" She called out, smirking to herself. Stiles heard his boyfriend's sigh of annoyance but his telltale footsteps announced his decision to oblige her request.

"What is it this time?" he spat the second he reached the kitchen. His pupils blew out wide when he took in the sight of Stiles shifting uncomfortably between his feet and an apologetic smile on his face. "What happened?"

"Well, I wanted to show you the difference between what you have with Stiles and what you could have with me. Don't you think I look prettier right about now?" Erica asked, shamelessly flirting. She battered her eyes at Derek and leaned against the sink seductively.

"You look like a ten dollar hooker with better teeth. Get out of here before I decide to knock them out," Derek commanded. She began to voice her protest but was quickly silenced by glowing alpha red eyes. "I only ask one time." Erica finally took the hint and scampered out with her head tucked low between her shoulders.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," Stiles offered once Derek returned his attention back to him.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, his voice low and gruff. "Did she threaten you?"

"Not exactly. She is all fangs and claws while I haven't quite managed the art of supernatural healing, so the threat of bodily harm is always there," Stiles supplied with a shrug. Derek stepped closer to Stiles, his pupils still wide with need. "I think I'll head to the bathroom and change back into these." He bent over to pick up the jeans that earned him a low whine from Derek at the reveling of the underside of his ass.

"I can smell the arousal on you and I want you just as badly because damn it but you look stunning like this," Derek growled. He pulled Stiles into his chest and placed a hot, open mouth kiss on him the second he was close enough to touch. Stile wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders but he couldn't manage to jump up and wrap his legs around his torso due to the restricting fabric. "Want to take this to the bedroom?"

"Oh yeah," Stiles begged. His hard-on stretched the thong and skirt to their limits while Derek carried him bridal style through the ongoing pack meeting to where their bedroom waited. "You get to tell them what just happened because I'm going to avoid every last one of them as long as I can possibly manage."

"Shut up and let me take care of you first," Derek rumbled as he pulled off his clothes. "But do ask Erica where she buys these so I can get you more." The mini skirt and thong were cast aside while Derek made quick work of worshipping every inch of Stile who writhed below him and he brought him to the first of many, many climaxes of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom, so please be gentle?


End file.
